MUDEAN Albums
MUDEAN is a doujin circle composed of Eternal Force (composition, arrangement, and lyrics), AMI (vocals, lyrics), IBUKI (vocals), and Chika (vocals). They are most well-known for their original VOCALOID songs and dance/synth pop arrangements of Touhou and VOCALOID songs; however, they are also notable in the utattemita community, with well-known utaite often providing guest vocals on their albums. For a full list of collaboration albums in a sortable table, please see here. |track1title = LONELY RABBIT SONG |track1info = (Kyouki no Hitomi ~ Invisible Full Moon) |track1utaite = vipTenchou |track1lyricist = AMI |track1composer = ZUN |track1arranger = Eternal Force |track2title = New Destiny |track2info = (Unmei no Dark Side) |track2utaite = IBUKI |track2lyricist = Eternal Force |track2composer = ZUN |track2arranger = Eternal Force |track3title = SCARLET SKY |track3info = (Naki Oujo no Tame no Septet) |track3utaite = AMI |track3lyricist = AMI |track3composer = ZUN |track3arranger = Eternal Force |track4title = Tameiki no Melody |track4info = (Otenba Koimusume) |track4utaite = AMI |track4lyricist = AMI |track4composer = ZUN |track4arranger = Eternal Force |track5title = CIRMARI NIGHT |track5info = (Magus Night) |track5utaite = 96Neko |track5lyricist = Jews Abenica |track5composer = ZUN |track5arranger = Jews Abenica |track6title = Welcome to my world |track6info = (Necrofantasia) |track6utaite = Chika |track6lyricist = AMI |track6composer = ZUN |track6arranger = Eternal Force |track7title = little me |track7info = (Koiiro Master Spark) |track7utaite = AMI |track7lyricist = Jews Abenica |track7composer = ZUN |track7arranger = Jews Abenica |track8title = Itsuka |track8info = (Shanghai Kouchakan) |track8utaite = IBUKI |track8lyricist = Jews Abenica |track8composer = ZUN |track8arranger = Jews Abenica |track9title = Inori no Chinkonka |track9info = (Tsuki Made Todoke, Fushi no Kemuri) |track9utaite = AMI |track9lyricist = AMI |track9composer = ZUN |track9arranger = Eternal Force |track10title = Hoshikuzu no Yoru |track10info = (Nenjuu Muchuu no Koukishin) |track10utaite = IBUKI |track10lyricist = Eternal Force |track10composer = ZUN |track10arranger = Eternal Force }} |track1title = Ama no Jaku |track1utaite = vipTenchou |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = Eternal Force |track2title = Mirai Vision |track2utaite = Amatsuki |track2lyricist = Eternal Force |track2composer = Eternal Force |track2arranger = Eternal Force |track3title = Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa |track3utaite = Chika |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = Eternal Force |track4title = Love die |track4utaite = Ryo-kun |track4lyricist = Eternal Force |track4composer = Eternal Force |track4arranger = Eternal Force |track5title = Karakuri Pierrot |track5utaite = Tiger♂TD, Dora |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = Eternal Force |track6title = Mozaik Role |track6utaite = Nodoame |track6lyricist = DECO*27 |track6composer = DECO*27 |track6arranger = Eternal Force |track7title = Valentine Choco Date |track7utaite = Chika |track7lyricist = Eternal Force |track7composer = Eternal Force |track7arranger = Eternal Force |track8title = Half Memory |track8utaite = Kuripurin |track8lyricist = AMI |track8composer = Eternal Force |track8arranger = Eternal Force |track9title = Mozaik Role |track9info = (Bonus track) |track9utaite = vipTenchou |track9lyricist = DECO*27 |track9composer = DECO*27 |track9arranger = Eternal Force |track10title = Karakuri Pierrot |track10info = (Bonus track) |track10utaite = Ryo-kun |track10lyricist = 40mP |track10composer = 40mP |track10arranger = Eternal Force }} |track1title = Setsuna Trip |track1utaite = Hanatan |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = Eternal Force |track2title = Angelic Crime |track2utaite = Mafumafu |track2lyricist = IBUKI |track2composer = IBUKI |track2arranger = IBUKI |track3title = Tokyo Teddy Bear |track3utaite = kradness |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = Eternal Force |track4title = Melancholic |track4utaite = Chika |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = Eternal Force |track5title = Senbonzakura |track5utaite = Shinshakaijin |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = IBUKI |track6title = Aimee Vibert |track6utaite = IBUKI |track6lyricist = MUDEAN |track6composer = MUDEAN |track6arranger = MUDEAN |track7title = Yowamushi Montblanc |track7utaite = maro. |track7lyricist = DECO*27 |track7composer = DECO*27 |track7arranger = Eternal Force |track8title = Moshimo Egao ga |track8utaite = Baru |track8lyricist = IBUKI, Eternal Force |track8composer = IBUKI, Eternal Force |track8arranger = IBUKI, Eternal Force |track9title = Fire◎Flower |track9info = (Bonus track) |track9utaite = Shinshakaijin |track9lyricist = halyosy |track9composer = halyosy |track9arranger = IBUKI }}